1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to panels, walls desks or the like which are comprised of novel brush-covered conduits readily accessible from both within and outside such structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has recognized the desirability of nonintrusive, aesthetically pleasing wire access systems for both desks/tables and wall panels.
An example of a recent patent relating to such a wiring enclosure system for use in connection with desks is U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,561.
Recent examples of patents disclosing the use of partition, wall and panel wiring enclosure systems providing wherein access to concealed wires is provided are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,626; 4,239,932; 4,255,610; 4,257,203 and the patents cited therein.